Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Story The following takes place between 6:00pm-7:00pm 6:00pm Juliet looked at Tom’s dead body. Juliet did take the walkie-talkie from Tom’s pocket. Ben said Juliet via the walkie-talkie. Tom is dead said Juliet. Ben looked angry. Desmond was in the Swan station. He was looking to the time. It’s was 5 minutes until he should type the numbers in. Penny said Desmond while crying. Desmond heard a voice outside. Desmond opened the door, but Desmond was attacked. Someone did take Desmond hostage. Desmond was held hostage in the Swan. 6:16pm Juliet was runnin away, again. I can’t do this screamed Juliet. Not far from that heard Ana Lucia something. Did you hear that? asked Ana Lucia. What should I hear asked Mr. Eko? Flashback: Juliet Burke I’m sorry, but am I talking to Shane Hall? asked Juliet. No, I’m Rose Cameron, his sister. Your brother, we’re looking for him said Juliet. He has escaped from the hospital. He can’t being far said Juliet. How did he escaped? asked Rose. Well, he said that he was going to smoke, but people who we asked if they saw them said Juliet. 20 minutes later was Rose at Juliet’s home. It’s already night said Rose. If my brother is dead, it’s your fault said Rose. I understand, but he escaped said Juliet. Juliet’s phone was going on. With Juliet Burke. Yes, his sister is here said Juliet. Yes, he’s found said Juliet while smiling. Juliet and Rose were in the car. He’s at a helicopter said Juliet. Rose and Juliet were there. I want 1 million dollar said Shane. It’s alright said Rose. Come here Rose said Shane. Rose was coming to Shane. Good Rose, I take a gun. But with this gun, you’re gonna kill Juliet. She’s the only one who knows what we are doing said Shane. So, you’re in the conspiracy to? asked Juliet. Yes, I’m doing it for the money said Rose. Rose did take handcuffs on Juliet’s hands. Juliet, Rose and Shane were in the helicopter. We will land at your company Juliet said Shane. They were landing with the helicopter. Juliet did walk though a door where money was. Here it is said Juliet. You’re gonna take all the money to us said Shane. There will being coming a car where all the money would being put in said Shane. A car was coming with 5 men in. Juliet did take her gun and did shoot at the money. The money exploded and the 5 people died. Juliet then shot at the pilot of the helicopter. Rose and Shane were runnin away. Juliet shot everywhere she could. But Rose and Shane were in the machine room. Juliet was jumping on the stairs. Rose attacked Shane and Rose was opening a door. Shane opened his eyes. Hello said Juliet. Don’t kill me said Shane. Stand up said Juliet. I will kill you in a simple way said Juliet. Juliet shot 3 times and Shane died. Juliet opened the door, and saw Rose crying. My brother, he did wanna have me in the plan said Rose. He did wanna do everything to kill you. I’m scared said Rose. My brother used me, he raped me, he did even had sex with me to get a child. I’m pregnant said Rose. I can’t live with it said Rose. Hello there people, guess that there is a problem said a voice. I’m Benjamin Linus, and I can have a deal with you both. *- 6:36pm A man was typing in the numbers. It was Stuart Radzinsky. Desmond woke up. Give me some water screamed Desmond. Ana Lucia, Eko and Libby did look everywhere. There’s no one here said Libby. Because it’s gone, it heard us said Ana Lucia. Juliet looked at a door. I made it said Juliet. Radzinsky heard something and was putting a gun in his pocket. Who’s there? I’m gonna kill you said Radzinsky. 6:54pm Radzinsky was attacked by Juliet and Juliet did take her gun. What are you doing? I have seen your face before said Stuart. Now not anymore said Juliet and shot. Help me said Desmond. Juliet opened the door from Juliet and they did run away. The Hatch was exploding. 7:00pm Trivia *This episode is also called: The Killer. Category:Season 1 Episodes